


The Two Masters

by RecklessDarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Child Abuse, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Crying, Evil Snoke, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Sad, Save Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessDarkness/pseuds/RecklessDarkness
Summary: Before the First Order, Ben Solo was a young Jedi apprentice who felt like he would never become a Jedi. In the absence of his parents, he started a route of no return that would lead him to become Kylo Ren, and it all started on the day he realized that he was following two masters.





	The Two Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is a short-story I made by the end of my summer vocation (around the end of January), thinking about the relationship between Ben Solo and Snoke, before Ben became Kylo Ren and joined the First Order. I thought of him as a young teenager once, and I realized how he was probably being haunted by Snoke his entire life, so this is what this story is about. It's very short, to the point of me posting it fully on Tumblr some time ago, but I thought it was worth posting here as well. Hope you like it!

**The Two Masters**

 

_“Why do I have to go back?”_

That’s what Ben asked. In fact, he asked himself, because there was no one there to address his words. Only that bedroom painted by the sun, just a little, because of the curtains in the round window. Sometimes he liked to look through it. The reflection in the glass was a good company in the loneliest moments. That means, all of them.

_“Mom, why do I have to go?”_

This question, however, had been actually asked, not one, but uncountable times, some years ago. His mother thought uncle Luke could teach him the best of the Force, teach him to be a true Jedi. _That was why._

_“You know that she is wrong.”_

That voice. Yes, that voice again. For some reason, Ben would always hear it. At first, he’d been afraid, as anyone would be, he thought. But he barely had someone to be with, his mother and father were never at home… Were never with him. What was left for him, then?

_“Tell me, master Snoke, why is she wrong?”_

The voice was silent. Ben felt something strange in his chest, more than the usual black and cold hole he always dealt with when he had to go back on training with uncle Luke after the short time he could spend at home. Although, actually, he didn’t even know why he returned home. To see that reflection, maybe. It was different there. The reason for it, Ben didn’t know. What he knew and felt it stronger and stronger inside him was that he would never be a Jedi.

His thoughts overflew for a second when he felt that master Snoke seemed satisfied. Ben remembered his parents, his mother mainly, telling him how big was his gift, his power. A crude power, that had to be lapidated. _No one better than uncle Luke_ , his mother said. But he didn’t know if he could be lapidated the way they wanted, the way Luke wanted. Maybe the Force in him had been born wrong. Just like the hole with which he seemed to have been brought to the world, the hole that always accompanied him. And that voice…

_“Please, master Snoke, tell me…”_

Only one tear, warm and thin, ran through his face. This time, something would be different. He didn’t know what, didn’t know what it meant. But he’d never had such a strong feeling. Ben just knew he wasn’t like his mother, neither like uncle Luke. All he wanted all his life was to know what was different.

_“Do not rush, young Solo. You still have a lot to learn. In the right time, I will tell you all the truth you need to know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever checked my Tumblr (it's RecklessDarkness there too, by the way) you know that my favorite character in Star Wars is Captain Phasma, but I must say that I love Ben Solo/Kylo Ren as well. He's my second favorite for sure, I like so much the way they built his character, and I look forward for seeing this deep and sad side of his story on movies or books. I hope they don't forget to show it on Episode IX! Ben deserves it!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this short story, and I look forward for hearing what you think about it! Love you all, may the Force be with you!


End file.
